Mei Brought Us Together
by MZDBZBABE
Summary: WHat happens when Mei tries to help WInry confess to Ed. Al keeps messing up things. Will Ed ever his chance to mention his proposal.will he and win ever confess to each other. rated for ed's behavior and langer
1. Her Return

A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating my other stories, but I promise their coming soon enough I may be able to update over the weekend.

Disclaimer: I own nothing fullmetal I wish i did though

Ed's P.O.V. It's May 1 and I still haven't seen her. 2 weeks ago we had this argument about god knows what…WAIT! I don't even believe in god and here I am saying his name. Another reason she doesn't want me hanging around Rose. Rose knows the truth about god and about alchemy, but she still wants to believe in that crap. It's a good thing I'm in love with Winry and not her cause I would've left her already. Anyways, back to the matter at hand. Winry's been gone for 2 weeks and I started worrying about her as soon as she left. Granny Pinako said she called her and she should be home any minute. Where did she go? CLICK! BOOM! CLICK! Somebody just got home. Edward rushed down the stairs. Instead of being in his underwear or his normal attire, Ed had on a slick black suit. 

There she was! The most breathtaking site I've ever seen. Winry had her hair out with her bang, a red and black dress on, black pumps, and… JEWELRY AND MAKE-UP!

"Hey Ed" said Winry in her sweet, soft voice.

"HHHi Win", stuttered Edward. *Awww man I stuttered she must think I'm an idiot now. Oh Gosh I'm so nervous*Thought Ed. She walked up to me and looked deeply into my eyes. Looks like she's… NO that's exactly what she's doing. I can't explain it, but when she looks at me like that she's always able to tell what I want to say or do. She must know I want to apologize to her. Well I do after our last little episode. Well, here goes nothin'. 

"Look Win I really wanted to-", But she cut me off. 

"What are you talking about. I just needed some time away, and your already apologizing. I don't even care about the little scene. I'm fine if you're cool with it. She quickly stated.

"Well, ok then, but", she cut me off again. This is getting really agitating now.

"Before you ask me anything else… I went to Al and Mei's. Al's Still in Xing so it was just Mei, and me. While there I spent the last two weeks with Mei. And in just two days being there she turned me into this", she replied pointing to herself.

"OH! And don't worry the automail freak. She is still somewhere here. You'll just be seeing a lot less of her." Winry quickly added.


	2. The Talk and the Big Secret

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA or FMAB ENJOY**

**Winry's P.O.V.**

I walked in to the living room where the party was in full swing. If I was gonna tell him it had to happen now. That way we could be a couple during my party. Okay, here goes nothin'.

As Winry made her way to Ed she looked around to see Roy and Riza, Ling and Lan Fan, Al and Mei, Mr. and Mrs. Hohenheim, Mr. and Mrs. Hughes, and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis with Wrath. Everybody seems to be having fun except her. 'It's now or never', she sighed. She knew her task was a difficult one. Ed and Al never shared anything with her, and it really really hurt her. As she walked up to Ed he automatically turned around like he knew she was coming.

"Umm Ed can I talk to you alone," she asked and he nodded. They walked out to the porch to see more people, so they decided to go upstairs to **HIS** room. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it.

"So, what do you wanna talk to me about, cause I've been meaning to talk to you to," she said nervously and quickly.

"Oh well, I wanted to talk about US, I really, really, and extremely like you. NO, that's an understatement. I, WINRY ROCKBELL, AM IN LOVE WITH YOU EDWARD ELRIC," she waited patiently for him to say something, but he just stood there like a zombie. And after that it was like fricking BLISS. He dove down and just kissed me full on. Then, we started rubbing, and moaning, and out of no-where Mei, Al and all the other couples bust in taking PICTURES. I WANTED TO RING THEIR NECKS. Instead, Ed grabbed my arm and we were out the Window.

**Ed's P.O.V.**

I knew she was about to explode, so I grabbed her and jumped out the window. I took her to Teacher's Island. we now had a house there, and no one'd know we were we got there i took her to the house.

"Win, you just made me the happiest man alive. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words.I loved you even before the day me and Al asked you which one of us you would marry," he quickly stated.

"Ed, what happened after you left that day. Al said you got mad and didn't wanna hang out anymore," the more she talked about it the more i felt sad. Dammit Winry you couldn't just wait till we were old and that didn't matter to me anymore.i sighed knowing i was going to have to answer.

"Well, Win you said you didn't wanna marry either of us, and that kinda hurt... ALOT.I was really in love with you then, and i was planing something special for us. That way I'd have a way to tell you on private.

**3rd P.O.V.**

"I'm so sorry Ed i didn't know,"Winry said regret evidently in her voice.

"It's okay now Winry. That was then, and this is now. Right now i just wanna spend the rest of the night with the one I love right"He replied.

"Hey Ed," said Winry.

"Yeah"

"I have a secret to tell 's the reason you might now let me travel with you. And Alphonse couldn't even learn it,"she said softly.

"Oh, and what's that love,"asked leaned in towards his ear and whispered.

"I know alkahestry,"she stated sweetly. Ed could feel her smile, and soon his frown went from just that a frown to the biggest smile he thought he'd ever smiled.

A/N: Sooooooooooooooooo, what'd ya think R&R Plz


End file.
